


The singing cicadas

by uchihas1000



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, firts kiss because im a fool for them, it gets places :')), shameless fluff, urie is a sweetheart, urie teaches mucchako waltz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihas1000/pseuds/uchihas1000
Summary: "I'm all yours to guide.""Trust me."





	1. Chapter 1

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTDOflcZjqA&t=41s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTDOflcZjqA&t=41s)

It was rather usual of them at this point to occupy the empty rooms of the chateau with the breathless sounds of training for hours straight till midnight. Neither of them had any previous intention of interfering with each other’s training routine, but certain days of monotonous routines made them experiment a bit. Although their routines are polar different; Mutsuki enhancing his elasticity while Urie his muscularity, they were each other’s perfect opponent where no one in the house was down to get some butt kicked. And it had grown into them, how their body’s movements were complementary to each other, how both their capacities were being tested to their limits when they forced their limbs up although shaky and wasted, how each other’s breaths filled up their burning lungs and how in the end they both collapsed on the hard floor unable to feel anything but each other’s heat. Through sweat and a handful of teases and assholeries, they got to experience their worn out bodies reacting to adrenaline and their undying ego, because how would Urie, the squad captain, explain it to his ducklings that a man half his size was able to pin him down through mischief and dynamics. Except he wouldn’t because Mutsuki is a man of simple pleasures who always gets what he wants. Mutsuki gets to cuddle for as long and he wants whenever he wants and, to Urie’s benefit, he’ll forget how he lured the big Urie with a cunning smile down his kagune claws.

“Can you listen to that?” said Urie, lying on the floor staring at the ceiling while the midnight sounds intruded into their training room.

“What, the sound of your defeat? Absolutely.” Replied Mutsuki as if he forgot the last time he teased Urie he ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a sore ego.

“Shut up, don’t get ahead of yourself. We have a deal.”

“There was written nowhere in the contract that I would let you live with it.” This man never has enough, obviously, but good thing Urie just grabbed him up and pulled him by the hand outside, completely ignoring his cheeky remarks.

The midnight sky was shimmering with the brightest stars and everything looked like it was holding its breath forever, to let the sounds of the night emerge from the dark and reach out to these intruders’ ears. It looked like the time had stopped; the breeze was inexistent, while the sky’s fairy lights reflected on each and every bead of sweat on their body. They almost lost trace of each other’s presence, spacing out on the many stimuli that night had to offer. Only after their breaths were able to synchronize, were they able to listen to the rhythm of the millions of cicadas singing their soul out. They felt their bodies shiver from the many feelings that night was evoking.

“Do you hear that now?” Urie’s whisper reached his ear like it was meant to be part of the symphonious sound of nature. Mutsuki’s bright eyes were shimmering with wonder, and you could almost see a reflection of the moon through their glassy nature.

“I did. They have never sung this loud before.”

“It’s exceptionally humid and hot tonight.”

A long pause passed until Urie broke the silence again.

“Do you know why they sing?”

“It’s a mating call.”

“Right. And each species has a different song. Males form a chorus together to attract their future partners.”

“It’s beautiful.”

A long pause passed until Urie broke the silence again.

“Since they’re being generous with their song tonight,”- Urie adds while reaching out his hand gently, - “shall we dance?”

“W-what? I can’t dance. I mea-“ That must have probably been a rhetorical question from Urie considering the fact that he ignored his reluctant and awkward sounds of embarrassment as he trailed his right hand on Mutsuki’s shoulder blade, his left hand grabs Mutsuki’s right hand, and Mutsuki slowly places his arm on Urie’s right shoulder, as if knowing what Urie needed him to do.

“I can’t believe you think it’d be a good idea to dance while stinking in sweat.”

“You’ve literally slept with your enemy’s blood soaked on your clothes and you’re telling me sweat is disgusting.” Urie’s voice starts to nuance deeper as it becomes lower and lower, causing Mutsuki to quiver. He could feel his breath in his ear, its heat slowly tracing down his back and the night’s entire lights washing over their exposed skin.  
“Please, just relax. It’s okay to not feel alert 24/7. Even though we were designed to kill, that can’t deprive us of some peace of mind.” His tired eyes locked with the male’s dark chocolate ones as if reassuring him of the way this is making them feel. It feels right, only they’re not used to feel right for too long.

“…peace of mind. I miss that. I’m all yours to guide.”

“Trust me.”

And as rhythmic as the sound of the cicadas, Urie looked down on their feet to show Mutsuki how the steps worked and start counting the steps one, two, three.

“First your shoulders shouldn’t be stiff, relax and let me guide you first.”

“Imagine you need to fill up a box. Start off with your left foot forward, and then slide your right foot so that it forms the shape of a half box. The count would be one, two, three for one half of the box. Then step back with your right foot and slide you left foot to finish the other half of the box. The count is still the same.”

Mutsuki was throwing shy steps guided by Urie’s directions and the space Mutsuki’s feet needed to fill up with Urie’s movement. He did step on him quite some time, which made Mutsuki even more nervous.

“Now look at me. Don’t avert your eyes away from me. Just let you feet do the job itself and enjoy how that feels. Shall we start over?” Mutsuki nodded.

“One, two three…” Looking at his mouth articulating the counts, it felt almost hypnotizing how it all synchronized so well in his head with the cicadas chorus. His big eyes never moved away from Urie’s and they seemed to have sunk deep within each other.

“One, two, three…” Soon enough, he couldn’t hear his voice anymore, only the chirps and the sudden breeze that flung the branches of the pomegranate tree besides them. He felt it chill his back and neck, while the moon shone a bright light on Urie’s already milky skin.

“One, two, three…” Their breaths finally synchronized and now they weren’t looking at each other’s eyes, rather their shoulders, while Mutsuki stole a needy glance at Urie’s entire profile, focused and graceful.

“How did you learn all this?”

“Before my parents passed away, we would go to ceremonies that the CCG organized to decorate and highlight the role models of new generations that would come. After these ceremonies, after parties would take place and I always saw my parents dance this and it always mesmerized me; how my mother’s dress flung around the ballroom and how in love my father was. I never got to see him that lively after she passed away. I was self-taught though; they never got the chance to teach me.” No trace of sorrow was noticed in his voice, only everlasting admiration and nostalgia.

Mutsuki’s eyes averted down while they got buried deeper into his shoulder. They were suddenly impregnated with a pensive sadness; a melancholy that Urie noticed right away being radiated from him.

Right when Urie thought he was about to stop dancing, he noticed him slowly spread his arms around his belly, lightly pressing his cheek on his chest, feeling the peaceful up and down movements of his chest as heartbeat. He didn’t want to dwell on his past mistakes, losses, life. Maybe the few beads of emotions escaping his eyes weren’t sadness, only an overwhelmed state of being from the many things he’s feeling. He wasn’t used to feeling this sheltered and nourished with so many profound sensations; his body was able to resist any physical traumas and near death experiences, but he’s never sailed in these waters under this sky. This was new to him, and he’d never want to take him, this, for granted. He only squeezed Urie’s shirt on a fist and prayed it wouldn’t suddenly disappear.

The breeze was getting chillier which sent sneaky shivers down their spines even though they never wanted to leave that behind to a new hot August day. Soon, the fatigue from hours of training finally crippled their limbs, and they almost fell asleep on each other, while standing on their feet. They had to leave that glimmering night sky behind, as sleep creeped into their eye lids and a new day was set to begin.


	2. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kissu ft mutsurie

Slamming the door shut behind him, rubbing some tension coming from Matsuri’s voice at the office away from his temples, he saw no one around the kitchen.” Someone should be at least moving around, it wasn’t even that late”, he thought. Sliding the balcony’s door opened, he did notice someone at the small crown of their pomegranate tree shifting to find a comfortable position to sit on the branch. But really? Comfort? At the top of a tree? It was hard to comprehend on Urie’s side just how the green haired boy had been probably staying there for at least an hour, knowing him. He wouldn’t even dare to try to climb any of… that; he never was the flexible one, but he did want to let the boy know he was there. 

“Not to bother you or anything, but do let me know as to why you are about to nap on a tree, while the ground is safe and sound.” 

“Oh, hi, uh haha, listen. I was about to explain why, but I don’t think you can climb in here, so I’ll just say that this branch looked really comfortable from above, hence I got sleepy laying here. And the flowers’ smell really contributed to it.” Looking at Urie’s tired expression not lacking a glimpse of annoyance and confusion, he decided to climb down really easily in fact, which added up to Urie’s surprise. He rubbed any dirt away from his sweatpants ,and sat where Urie had been resting his butt after getting tired watching him climb down. They rested their heads on the tree, legs crossed, hearts warming, palms sweating, eyes glassy reflecting the night sky. 

“Do you remember firsts? Like the first day of school, your first friend, or the first time someone genuinely showed concern for your wellbeing? You usually would, but they’re pretty gloomy to me. I didn’t have a first day of school like a child would do, only a couple of book I was forced to be homeschooled with: things my brother had left to dusty away on corners. As for a first friend, I was too afraid and deprived to form any kind of emotional attachment with anyone, because I couldn’t comprehend love lacking demands. If it didn’t have the ability to scar me, it was dangerous and filthy. If it couldn’t consume me, it was selfish and disrespectful. “Mutsuki continued, swallowing hard. 

“ I guess I… do remember a couple of firsts that are significant to me. I was first left completely alone after my father’s death just as I had started elementary school ,which did leave me helpless in the hands of the people that took my father from me. Signing up for the Quinx surgery was when I decided to sacrifice my humanity to fill up my father’s gap with materialistic rewards and promotions that corroded me even further. I don’t think I was able to fully ask myself how I felt until you helped me though it, which was a first as well. I just needed a family to be part of, even if it were make-believe. I wanted a home to return to. Someone to return to. A place I could shed all the callous skin that shields me from the outside air, and bring out a layer of skin that is able to feel genuinely and profoundly. ”

“ That’s a pretty way to say you want to get married.” He cracked up, knowing very well that made Urie just a little blushy, because he knew his soft core was easily accessible at times like this when he’s speaking his mind. 

“It’s a shame you want to get married someday, but never even had your first kiss. Bet you would nev-“ He cut his smudge remarks pretty quickly though, as if he was waiting for a challenge like this from him. He swallowed the words that almost escaped his lips, and his last sound of surprise melted there and then. Don’t mistake his reflex for reason though; he felt blood rush on his face the moment he went on autopilot and handled his lips between his. Unbelievable, but there he went, winning a bet he would never even consider let alone…handle. 

Was he sure of what he was doing? Absolutely not. But was it worth trying? He hoped he escaped alive out of this. His lips were soft against his; although he was unresponsive at first, trying to adjust to the change, Urie felt a light smile escape the captivating kiss and it dissolved a huge tangle in his gut. They brushed the surface of his lips lightly, like a million colors had erupted on the surface and he blended everything together to its right place. Putting them together while they’re all over the place. Handling him who let himself to be guided. 

It was held back and shy, contained and considering. Their noses brushed a couple of times as if on the way, and their breaths came out burning on each other’s skin. It startled Mutsuki, how it safe it felt. Their warmth filled up his guts with a thunderous sensation that tangled his insides; the movement of his lips lacked any lustful intention. They weren’t demanding anything in return; they didn’t feel gluttonous, filthy, heavy on his consciousness. Instead, it lighted him up, it made him feel somehow…loved?! 

The time must have probably frozen as his slow tempo took him places in such a small period of time. They could feel the blood sprint in their body and the vital pulse on their lips. Their breaths weren’t periodic; even though time was running back, their breaths were sure sloppy and needy and incomplete. Catching a breath, they pulled away slowly, as if their auras were still fused together, unable to let go. Looking back at each other’s lips, it felt like time came back to its normal pace; it started galloping ahead, ticking away second their eyes could use to study and absorb each curve of their lips. 

Just as Urie let out a breathless puff, Mutsuki grabbed the escaping air back to his lips, gravitating hard towards him. He pulled back in like a hurricane and none of it was soft and slow mannered now . It screamed hunger, deprivation of love and attention and shelter. It whimpered soft tears and swallowed a million screams; it didn’t reckon physical boundaries, as it pierced hard through the pale man’s core. You could feel dominance fueled from lack of control, anger built up from oppression, shaky lips in need for guidance.  
He was falling apart, tears mixing up with sweat and heat, and hands shaky from overwhelm. Urie felt just for a little what he could feel, like they swapped bodies in the fraction of a second. It wasn’t pleasant there; it felt like he was being consumed alive by a glutton parasite of lust and there was nothing he could do except hand over his soul ,and take someone with him. It was lethal, it blistered his insides, it ignored his needs, it spoiled his whims.

It confused Urie, for it physically burdened his lips with a lascivious weight, but to the core, it was crying for help. He wanted to show him he could take it slow, that he could enjoy himself, that he could love him rough but only when he let go of his demons, that he could shred him to pieces and put him together only when he was able to love himself doing it. This is no guillotine, no one should feel the blades of their past demons pressure down their neck. It must have been normal for him, but it sure wasn’t right.  
He grabbed his shaky wrist and intertwined his fingers between his, leading him back to the soft land, marshmallow lips, shy smiles on the way, lips brushing on each other like the groggy waves of a sea about to swallow down the sun. It cut him away from the arms that reached hungry up his body. The warmth was not deadly, it fondled him from the inside out, teased his senses playfully; it was wholesome and potent. 

It seemed like he had invited his anxieties all out of the party, their party, and he was now swimming on safe waters, waters they could control. And they puffed one last breath before they pulled away. Gazing up at his eyes, washed in gentle tears that met down his chin glassy and dreamy Urie was sure he wanted to feel this kind of melancholic gaze all over him. They weren’t empty, they were capable of feeling the most profound forms of love, but somehow, something impaired this on the way. But it didn’t scare him. He couldn’t experience the feelings of a life he didn’t live, but he sure could become the knight against any threat that endangered their recovery. 

As they pulled back to their previous positions, Mutsuki couldn’t hold back a laugh looking at his flustered cheeks in contrast with his pale skin, feeling a ghost of what was left after they parted. Was it actually him who softened his edges within a kiss? Did he really domesticate his demons into puppies, and he felt, for once, safe? And he could enjoy it? This is one wild experience considering all the sharp edges that have pierced through his infantile skin for years. It left him… speechless and warm and fuzzy. 

“I’m not that inexperienced now, am I? I’m too competitive to ignore that, Tooru-san.” 

“S-shut up.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i die and come back to life every time i imagine this, thank you for coming this far :'))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter (@mucchanko_) if you like shameless mutsurie fluff as much as i do :')) i always appreciate comments you guys :'))


End file.
